Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a transparent display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background
Recently, as society advances to the information-oriented society, the display field of processing and displaying a massive amount of information has rapidly advanced, and correspondingly, various display devices have been developed and are attracting much attention. Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Moreover, transparent display devices which enable a user to look at a background or an object located behind the transparent display devices are being actively researched recently. The transparent display devices have advantages in space availability, interior, and design and can be applied to various fields. The transparent display devices realize an information recognition function, an information processing function, and an information display function by using a transparent electronic device, thereby solving the spatial limitation and visual limitation of electronic devices. For example, a transparent display device may be applied to windows of buildings or vehicles and thus may be implemented as a smart window which allows a background to be seen or displays an image.
In a case where a transparent display device is implemented with an organic light emitting device, the transparent display device includes an emissive part which includes the organic light emitting device and emits light and a driving part which supplies a certain voltage to the organic light emitting device. The emissive part includes only a material for transmitting incident light, and thus, when the emissive part does not emit light, a user can look at a background, located behind the transparent display device, through the emissive part. The driving part includes at least one thin film transistor (TFT) and at least one capacitor. The driving part includes an opaque conductive material, and thus, in order to increase a transmittance of the transparent display device, an area of the emissive part should be enlarged and an area of the driving part should be reduced.
Recently, since small organic light emitting display devices applied to mobile devices and the like have a high resolution, a size of each pixel has been progressively reduced. There is a limitation in reducing a size of a capacitor of each pixel, and thus, as the size of each pixel becomes smaller, a ratio of an area of a capacitor area to an area of a pixel becomes higher. That is, an area ratio of a driving part in each pixel becomes higher, and for this reason, a transmittance of a transparent display device is lowered.